Plastic Man
by S.Walden
Summary: "You saved my life... now let me save yours." Jyoumato.
1. Chapter 1

Plastic Man

Chapter 2

_I am a plastic man._

_Wish I could be the one you could be proud of..._

* * *

Yamato threw down the cordless phone. His father gave him a glance from the livingroom that said: "That phone costs money, you know." The blonde stormed to his room as teenagers tend to do and fell onto the bed. He didn't expect his father to come knocking at any minute, but for once he wished his father could brave the awkwardness between them and just ask, "What's wrong?"

_Hell_, Yamato thought, staring at the guitar that had been collecting dust for the last week, _The only reason I picked up the guitar was to be closer to him... and he just can't forgive himself. Stupid. Am I doomed to be that stupid, too?_ _Ugh, but that's not the reason I'm upset right now. It's what Sora said. I can't get it out of my head. _

"You had to get drunk just to be with me? And then you totally freaked out on me."

_Well, yeah. You would if you were unable to have a normal relationship... ever, _Yamato thought. He curled up on the bed for awhile and nearly had fallen asleep when his father knocked. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Yamato, talk to the girl, _now_," his father ordered. "She's waiting at the door. She came all the way over here."

"No."

"Look, whatever happened doesn't matter. You owe her some respect," Hiroaki demanded, walking over to the bed and throwing the covers aside. He grabbed Yamato by the arm so he would face him. "Now, come on. Tell her everything's okay."

Yamato chuckled, "That's just the thing! I'm _not_ okay, Dad. I've never been fucking okay and I'm not going to drag her into my problems."

"Yamato..."

"If I tell her she's just gonna look at me like you all do. Like I'm deaf or something..."

"...why didn't you tell me this was about your Mom?"

"...weren't you listening? It's that look you're giving me right now!" Yamato shrieked.

"...I'm sorry, Yamato, but you're not going to keep her waiting. You owe her anything, even if it isn't the entire story." Hiroaki left and headed for the door. Yamato sloshed out of bed and dragged himself to his doorway. His father opened the front door.

Sora was cute, as always. Cute. She had a winter hat that was just a little too big for her head and it hid her face. Her pink sweater was almost as huge, covering her thin frame. She bowed and brushed back her bangs. When she finally looked up at him, Sora noted how he looked like Hell. She imagined so. She hadn't seen him anywhere for a week. Even his band was wondering what was going on and Sora had nothing to tell them. She pouted at him like Yamato imagined she pouted at Taichi when he said something stupid.

Hiroaki left them alone. Yamato watched as Sora walked over and took a seat at the couch that sat against his bedroom wall. Sora tried to look into his empty blue eyes and eventually forced herself to, because after whatever was troubling him came out, she knew she wouldn't be able to. She imagined the entire thing was something silly. Maybe he was gay. That wasn't so bad. He could stop lying to himself. Maybe he was a virgin and just freaked out because he was wasted. Yeah. That was all.

He walked around the couch and to the balcony, cracking the glass door. He took one of his father's cigarettes. She had never seen him smoke before. With every minute that passed, her heart sank more.

"So, you had to get my Dad involved," Yamato muttered.

"_So_, tell me..." Sora started, fidgeting with her bracelet. The one he had given her.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't asked," he started. She could see him smile in the reflection on the glass. "But... it's my mother." She hadn't expected to hear that, of all things. She knew they had problems, but... what did that have to do with them? "You know, Takeru's told me that you remind him of our mother. I have to agree. He pushed me to date you, for that reason, I think. I went along with it, because I thought... maybe if we could be together, then my past didn't matter."

"You're not making any sense..." she whispered. "I don't understand what this has to do with your mother. I know you two don't get along..."

"If you _knew_ anything, you wouldn't be here asking me," Yamato snapped. "I just wanted to change, Sora. That's all I've ever wanted since we went to the Digital World, you know that. All I've ever wanted..." he paused to breath out smoke, "...was to move on."

Sora shook her head and began to tear up. "Move on?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Sora?"

Hiroaki sighed from the kitchen.

"I want to help you," she urged, leaning closer to Yamato.

"You're not the first girl to try," he said, not even bothering to hold the tears back, "But my mother..."

"...go on."

"My mother got cancer a few years ago."

"That's awful."

"That's not everything," Yamato snapped, "Well, it effected her judgement. So, because she's some kinda sick monster deep down, she decided to touch me. For a few years, until we found the cancer. Even after, I can't trust the look in her face."

Sora looked away.

Yamato huffed, stamping out the cigarette. He stormed over to Sora, grabbing her by the chin.

"Yamato!" Hiroaki called, hurrying over.

The blonde was already screaming, "Look at me!"

"I can't," she cried, covering her eyes with her hands. "Otherwise I'll just look at you with pity and I know you don't want that. I don't want that."

Yamato tossed her to the side. She landed on the floor as Hiroaki grabbed his son's arm. "Enough!"

"You got all you wanted from me... just like her... so get out," Yamato spat as his father pushed him back.

"Go to the kitchen. Now," Hiroaki ordered. He hated to treat his son like a child, but sometimes he forgot that his son was indeed, a child, no matter what he decided to do and despite his maturity ahead of his time.

Yamato went to the kitchen and sat down. The few times he did get in trouble with his father, that was where the two did sit down to talk.

"It's not your fault," Hiroaki said, helping Sora up. "All you can do now is be there for Yamato."

"I don't know how..." she sighed.

"That's okay. Go home, get some rest. I'll talk to him."

"I shouldn't have come over..." she whispered. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"I promise you, he is," Hiroaki said, helping Sora to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishida. Good evening," she said, speaking each fragment in a steady daze.

Hiroaki showed her out and apologized again, then closed the door. He turned to Yamato. Hiroaki could only see the small child, betrayed by the world, causing trouble at every turn. Then, he remembered both his sons were growing older now. "What the Hell was that?"

"...I'm sorry, Dad," Yamato said, watching his father sit down at the table. "I never meant to hurt Sora."

"You will go apologize for all this tomorrow. And stay out of my cigarettes. They're bad for you."

"Alight."

"Now... do you want to talk to me about it?"

_Yes_. "No... What more is there to say?"

"I know you're embarassed," Hiroaki said. "At least of all the girls for you to break down around, it was Sora. She cares about you."

Yamato mumbled, "...but I don't care... about her... or anyone... or me..."

"Son?"

"I'm going to go visit Takeru," Yamato replied, standing.

"You're going out this late at night?" Hiroaki asked. "What makes you think you can do that? You're disrespected me, your friends, and yourself. Yamato-" Hiroaki started. "Yamato!" He watched him leave, knowing he couldn't stop him. He never could. He didn't want to try, scared he would push the kid too far. Instead he waited for the kid to come home, as he always did. "I... love you," he whispered, then decided to give his youngest a call.


	2. Chapter 2

Plastic Man

Chapter 2

_I'm losing heart again..._

* * *

Yamato wandered down the stairs, not really caring that his father would probably ground him to Hell and back when he returned. The blonde had to smile- that hadn't happened in awhile. In fact, it seemed he only heard of Takeru getting grounded lately. Yamato was in a bad mood and so his mind immediately wandered to his mother and her lectures towards Hiroaki.

Going to see his little brother was a good thing. Yeah. Even if they weren't getting along. Maybe Hiroaki and him had waited too long to explain everything, but Yamato just couldn't do it three years ago. Takeru was just a kid, then. Now, he was growing up and he deserved to know the truth. Or, was it like Sora and he should have had a choice? Because of that, he found Takeru looking for a reason to be angry. Takeru was pushing others away, like he had.

Is.

Yamato still had to take the subway, even if the two had moved closer to town. At least the trip was much shorter than it had been ages ago. He pushed through the crowd, noting how there was a such a throng this late at all. When he finally reached the bottom of the platform, he found a clearing of space near the large red line that seperated them from the railway. He growled under his breath at the line. The line that he crossed far too often. The line that was about to decide where his life would veer.

Dazed and lost in thoughts about his family, his friends, his band, and school... all of it was so overwhelming he just continued walking. The train was coming. He could picture himself walking off into the pit... maybe he already had. The abyss of his life was joining him hand in hand and he felt lifeless as he began to step off the platform.

Then the train went roaring _past_ him.

He found himself staring up at the ceiling with people giving him strange looks. Had he fallen backwards instead? Yamato sat up and looked at what he had landed on that was obviously not the concrete. The hand was still gripping the back of his jacket.

"Are you alright? I'm very sorry for intervening, but I just-"

_God, that incessant rambling and out-of-place apologeticness sounds familiar. _"Jyou?"

"-grabbed you," he paused, "Yamato?! J-Jeez," Jyou stammered, pulling the two of them up off the ground. "Are you... okay?"

"No," the blonde replied, staring at a random button on Jyou's uniform.

"I guess I could have seen that. What happened?"

"...I almost died, right?" Yamato whispered, grabbing onto Jyou's hand. "What are you doing here, anyway, Jyou?"

"My father made me go into town to buy a very specific medical journal after I forgot to pick it up earlier," Jyou shrugged, still holding his friend's hand. Yamato pulled away, seeming to come out of his daze somewhat.

"I was going to do... something... I don't remember."

"Here, come back to my house for a bit. I'm guessing going home won't help right now and I could use the company."

"Jyou...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

The train ride was silent for both of them, but Jyou didn't mind. He was more concerned with the blonde next to him. Last time they saw each other, alone, was when they were keeping an eye on one of those spore kids. Even then, Yamato had been dating Sora, but Jyou did get the feeling something was off between them. That was a week ago.

They finally got back to the Kido apartment. Yamato immediately recognized the scent of medical and cleaning supplies. As the blonde ran his hand over the half-wall dividing rail, he didn't detect a sense of dust. The floors had been freshly vaccummed or mopped. The kitchen was organized. A row of bookshelves containing medical books were organized alphabetically. The only book... the only item strewn about was the bag from the bookstore that Jyou had just sat down. Yamato couldn't remember the last time he had bothered to wash his jeans at this point.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's on call and my Mom... well, the lithium stopped working again."

"Sorry to hear that," Yamato replied, tired. He flopped on the couch. Jyou placed his shoes near the door, then straightened his friend's kicked off ones and hurried to the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," he announced, going to the kitchen. "Sit down. Oh, you did. Woops."

Yamato smiled and laid back.

"I didn't want to say anything," Jyou chuckled, "But you smell like smoke. Tell your Dad it's bad for his health."

"Ah, okay," the other replied. "I'll do that..."

"So, can you tell me what happened?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Yamato teased.

"Well... I don't," Jyou said, hissing because he nearly burned his hand on the stove, "I was just hoping you would, since whatever it was made you nearly leap to your doom and all."

"...it's everyone."

"Sora?"

"Everyone..."

"And?"

"...I got really freaking wasted because Sora wouldn't stop hounding me to, you know, get the relationship moving."

Jyou frowned. He could see where this was going already. He knew a lot about Yamato and was smart enough to put some of the pieces together. "Sounds like her friends were pressuring her. I hear that a lot, even at cram school."

"I couldn't get the nerve. The only one I ever-" Yamato stopped, remembering the night they shared in the diner. They were young enough to only screw around, but the blonde still remembered it fondly. "It was the only time I felt normal."

Jyou watched the boy from the kitchen island with a smile. It was nice to think about someone else's problems for a change. Jyou had nearly forgotten the exam the next day or the fact his mother was back in the nuthouse.

"Anyway, somehow I attacked Sora. I'm sure I was just defending myself because I was remembering Mom, but Sora didn't know. I should've told her everything..."

"Reminds me of my panic attacks," Jyou piped.

"So... Dad made me explain because it was the chivalrous thing to do. I just.. wanted out." Jyou found himself clenching one fist as the tea began to dissipate behind him. "I told myself, I'll go talk to Takeru since he's really hurt by Sora and I breaking up... but honestly, ever since I told him about who our mother really is, he won't even speak to me."

"Well, he never went through the same things as you. How could he understand?"

"What makes me so special?" Yamato remarked, looking at his own hands in disgust. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're just prettier," Jyou chuckled.

"Come on, Jyou."

"Sorry," the other said, still smiling. "You know, it's not like I haven't had those same thoughts."

"Huh?"

"The train... I pass by it almost every day." Jyou took the tea off the stove and poured them each a cup, bringing it over. Jyou blew on the tea and took a sip, but still burned the tip of his tongue. Yamato pulled away with guilt. Not for causing Jyou's burnt tongue, but for any reason. He felt like a negative sphere, sucking up all the hate, sorrow, guilt, and blame.

"You've got a loving family, Jyou... a successful future..."

"You have those things, too. It's just a rough patch," Jyou replied.

"I know one thing we don't have: ladies," Yamato laughed. Genuinely. Jyou could tell because he had this goober way of laughing when he was really happy.

"I guess I don't make time for that," Jyou admitted, swirling his tea.

"I'm too fucked in the head," Yamato equally admitted.

"I'm used to that, at least," Jyou replied, glancing over at a photo of his mother. Before. "Well, we have our health."

"And friendship..." Yamato sighed.

"Well, you sound better already," Jyou smiled. "I'm glad."

"Look, I didn't come here to just... mope. How are you doing, Jyou?"

"Me?" Jyou blinked. "Studying. Fighting with Dad. Missing my brothers. Worrying about Mom. Studying."

"Your life never changes... doesn't that get dull?" Yamato asked, his tea almost gone.

"I call it stable. Unlike you. I didn't say this earlier, but you just seem fine one day and a lost cause the next... I don't know what to think. Yamato..."

"Yeah?" the blonde sighed.

"Why were you really going to kill yourself? Please, tell me."

"I'll never move past it," Yamato whispered. "She's going to haunt me the rest of my life."

"Yamato... you can't let her rule your life. Besides, she... well, she didn't even mean to..."

"Didn't mean to?" Yamato snapped. "Jyou! She's a monster and you know it!"

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just... I know a lot about how the brain works-"

"Fuck your books, Jyou. My mother is a sick human being at the heart and you're right... that thing was lying deep inside her brain long before the cancer manifested what she really is."

"Yamato..."

"What?" the other snapped, slamming down the tea.

"Just don't forget you have me, okay?" Jyou asked, trying to hide the tears that were falling in his tea. "I just keep thinking about you, smashing into little pieces... Just because your let her haunt you. I can't let that happen."

Yamato stood and sighed, looking around the room. Anything to avoid Jyou.

"Gabumon wouldn't want that, either."

"I know. Jyou... don't cry. Please."

"I can't help it. I nearly lost my only friend in the world and you would just as well jump if I let you leave this apartment right now, wouldn't you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Plastic Man

Chapter 3

_Wish I could show you what you think I'm made of_

A/N: Sorry for those that were waiting awhile for an update. I tend to bounce back and forth between fics, so I update when I've written a substantial amount, usually with a few extra chapters on the backburner. Thanks for your continued support :) Also, I made a few minor adjustments to previous chapters, but just cleaned up some lines and adjust the lyrics, nothing plot-shattering.

* * *

"I can't help it. I nearly lost my only friend in the world and you would just as well jump if I let you leave this apartment right now, wouldn't you?!"

Yamato turned to Jyou. "Only friend in the world? Are you insane? All of us are your friends, Jyou-"

"Oh, right. So when Mimi comments about my nerdy attire or Taichi teases me about my encyclopedia full of allergies, those are friends."

"Jyou, you were the one that reminded me ages ago that we were and are all friends."

"Things change, Yamato. You and Iori are the only ones I talk to nowadays."

"...really?" Yamato questioned, sitting back down.

"I hate myself... as much as you do," Jyou whispered. "I've seen you come home drunk several times- which, you know is illegal until you're twenty. Your nails are turning yellow from smoking. You're getting bags under your eyes from lack of sleep because you're still having all those same nightmares you used to."

"Well, those nightmares have changed a bit...," Yamato chuckled, _He doesn't need to know that it's for the worse, though_. "Jyou...?"

The other walked over to put the dishes away. The blonde followed, standing silently behind Jyou as he began to almost obscessively wash the cups in front of him. "Yamato... Maybe you should head home, so your Dad doesn't worry."

"He'll be fine," Yamato replied, shoving Jyou out of the way and helping clean the teapot. It was almost like the diner, save broken dishes. "I've enjoyed being here. I've almost forgotten about everything, like I'm in some kind of dream."

"I'm not a dream, Yamato. At least I don't think so. My allergies are too real for a dream," Jyou said, putting a plate from earlier to dry. "If anything... it's more of a dream that you're here at all."

Jyou had admitted long ago to himself that he loved Yamato. That month at the diner had opened his eyes to his own eleven year old suspicions, and now, at fifteen, Jyou was pretty sure he could label himself gay, if he had to. But he couldn't admit that to Yamato, who got all the girls. Not that he has done anything with them. Even my ears aren't immune to the burning rumors. What if... What if this is your chance, Jyou? Just tell him. What is he gonna do? Reject you? Like everyone else?

Jyou turned to his friend. Yamato was standing there, staring deep into the water that was draining. "Yama..."

"Jyou, I'm sorry... that I... was a coward."

"I know," Jyou said. "I am too, for whatever I've done."

Yamato laughed, startling Jyou in the silence of the kitchen. "Oh, man, see... why can't Sora and I just do this? Apologize without feeling guilt, hate, or any of that crap. That's why I like you, Jyou..."

Jyou blushed. _Like me?_ "...so, what now? You going home?"

"Not like I'm gonna leave. It's nearly midnight and my Dad will be ON the warpath when I get home."

"I never pictured your Dad like that."

"Well, my mother... she's been on to him about Takeru, even though he has nothing to do with anything. I'm sure she's just trying to guilt trip my Dad about her own bad parenting... Anyway, Dad's freaking out about being a good role model and taking it out on me. I know I don't really make things easy... it's just, I've raised myself, right? So I don't know how to listen."

"I'll give your Dad a call in the morning."

"Really, Jyou?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to worry. I'll tell him we ran into eachother and we got distracted talking. I'll just leave out the suicide attempt this time, okay?"

"Wow, you're some friend..." Yamato smirked. "So, where's this futon you promised? I'm beat."

"In my room, this way," Jyou said, drying his hands and showing Yamato down the hall. In all the years they had been friends, Yamato was surprised. He didn't know what any of his friends homes looked like, except maybe Taichi's or Sora's since they used to have soccer meets. Well, until Yamato dropped out of them to work on his music. To be closer to his father...

Jyou's room was like the rest of the house. There were books lined up on a shelf above the desk. The closet doors were closed, but he imagined they were extremely organized. _I can't remember the last time I could open my closet without fearing an avalanche. _His bed was just as simple. A twin bed made up like the military. No posters on plain walls. The floor was polished.

Yamato wandered over and grabbed the futon from the closet. He then proceeded to lay it out sloppily. Jyou grabbed his pajamas and headed out of the room. "Really? Still won't get undressed in front of me? Isn't like I haven't seen you naked before, Jyou."

"Well... things have changed since then!" Jyou shouted from the halway. Yamato watched as the other poked his head out, red like a tomato with embarassment. The blonde returned to the room and stripped down. He never did like to sleep with clothes on, but for Jyou's sanity, he kept the boxers and slipped under the covers. He began to drift off to sleep long before Jyou got back.

The blue haired boy double checked the locks and looked down the hall, hearing the growing, steady snore. Rolling his eyes, Jyou turned off the last light and did his best not to stub his toe and yelp everyone awake. Luckily he had a lot of practice with his family in that department.

Jyou returned to the room, careful not to step on Yamato who was now fast asleep. He couldn't help but stare a moment at the other's longer body and flowing blonde hair. Jyou climbed into his bed and turned off the light. Hopefully both of them would sleep well...

But Jyou couldn't. He often stayed up at night worrying. About his mom. About living up to his father's expectations. Hell, his own expectations. He had an exam tomorrow, but he was drifting off to sleep before he could set the alarm...

"Jyou, how much longer are we going to be stuck here? Be honest with me," Yamato said.

Jyou could still smell the freshly cut grass outside. The new coat of paint. The sickening grunge of dirty dishes. Digital vomit. He had just set his clothes out to dry and changed into his spare T-Shirt he had packed ages ago when he first thought: Summer Camp and all the things that could go wrong with it. "I admit, I'm clumsy... but I'm not breaking everything or burning all the food. There's something weird going on."

Yamato huffed. "Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't trust anyone, Jyou, and I'm not starting with you. I have no reason to."

"...oh," the blue haired boy replied, flopping down on the lumpy futon he had been provided by Digitamamon. Jyou looked solemnly over at his friend. Yamato couldn't take that pathetic stare any longer and slammed the curtain down the rack and seperated them. "I thought we were friends... isn't that reason enough?"

"...friends, sure," Yamato grumbled. Jyou heard the other shift, probably laying down to try and get some sleep. Jyou couldn't. He was used to the dark and the moon was nearing fullness and shining as bright as ever. He would have to make a blindfold or something. That would involve going outside, finding leaves and then somehow stitching them together. By the time Jyou did that he would probably be sneezing or being eaten by wild night-time Digimon. Or worse, Digitamamon would find him and he would be fined for being out "after hours".

Jyou knew Digitamamon had some dark underbelly business he was conducting but didn't question it. "Yamato...?"

The other didn't respond.

Gomamon had been talking with Gabumon, who now was crossing the Barrier to go sleep next to his human companion. Gomamon returned to Jyou, who just stared at his shoes. That was nothing new to the little seal Digimon, but it never ceased to bother him. "Jyou, maybe he's just tired. He misses Takeru."

"Then why doesn't he just leave?" Jyou whined, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why does he stay here?"

Gomamon chuckled, snuggling up under Jyou's arm, "Well, didn't you already answer that? You are friends aren't you?"

Jyou smiled and took off his glasses. Gomamon snuggled up into his arm further and the two drifted to sleep fairly quickly. Working all day really wore everyone out. Jyou was amazed at how easily the dark came to him, but even in his dreams he was sure that something would disturb it. Like a nightmare.

A scream. Jyou shot up in bed. He glanced over at his clock, trying to make out the blurry numbers. Five in the morning, ish. That was when he noticed Yamato sitting up on the floor, curled into himself like a dead Tentomon. "Yamato...?"

"Jyou," the blonde managed, staring wide eyed at the wall in front of him at nothing in particular. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"...you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You're right..." Jyou chuckled, getting out of the bed. He went to sit over next to Yamato. "You haven't changed at all." Jyou was smiling as he said this, but saw the tears going down the other's face. Just like before. "Look... I know you want to push yourself to move past all your problems, but it takes time."

"How much longer am I going to be stuck like this, Jyou? Answer me," Yamato pleaded, turning to his friend.

"I don't know... I mean, what if that isn't even what is really bothering you? Maybe you just don't get along with women," Jyou joked. "I don't."

"What are you saying, Jyou?"

"Well, uh, well, I've never liked girls..."

Yamato smiled. "I wish that my problems were as simple as that. I'm not even sure if that matters to me. I just want someone to love me. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Maybe..." Jyou took a noticably deep breath, drawing the other's attention, "Maybe if you talked to Natsuko about it."

Yamato tugged the covers away angrily, but pulled them too far. Jyou could see most of the boy's frail body, even in the dark. "I hate her, Jyou. I always will."

"You're pushing yourself too much," Jyou replied. "Remember when you left the group after that spat between you and Takeru?"

"I try not to."

"Maybe you just need some time to think things over."

"Jyou..."

"Well... I love you. I always have," Jyou whispered quickly.

"Always?" Yamato breathed. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"What did you want me to say? Hey, Yamato, you wanna go out? You didn't seem to return my affections..."

"I'm scared of being alone. Always have been," Yamato sighed. "...so maybe us meeting tonight wasn't such a bad thing."

"I-I don't understand."

"Jyou..."

"Fine. Although, I don't think you need me on top of all your other problems."

Yamato smiled, "Nope, just _under_ them."


	4. Chapter 4

Plastic Man

A/N: If you recognize the game referenced in this chapter, you get a Digi-cookie.

Chapter 4

_Someday I know I'll find my place_

The next morning, Yamato opened his eyes. For once, he wasn't alone. He pressed his nose into the back of Jyou's head, taking in the clean scent of sweet pea. "Jyou..." he whispered, wondering if the other was awake. He had never slept next to anyone without something sexual occuring, so he decided not to wake the other just yet and enjoy the moment.

That was... until he noticed the time- nearly nine in the morning. "Jyou!" he called, sitting up. The blanket fell to his waist and was tossed mostly off of Jyou. _No time to admire him, now, Yamato..._ "Hey, wake up!"

The other scrambled up and looked around, "What? What?!"

"Your exam! Didn't you have an exam today?"

"What?" Jyou whispered, then looked at the clock. "Oh no! I missed it!"

"Jyou... it's such a tragedy..." Yamato snickered.

"Why are you _laughing_?"

"It's no big deal..."

"Then why did you wake me up so suddenly?"

"Well, you usually turn all basket case on me about these things. I wanted to get it out of the way now."

"You don't understand, Yamato... my father's going to come home and see my shoes by the door. He'll know I didn't go at all. I'll be... truent! My father's gonna kill me."

"Woah, relax. Let me take care of it."

"You?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. That way he'll think you went to the exam."

"You don't know my father, Yamato. He checks into these things-"

"Jyou, no one is that anal."

"This isn't the time for sex jokes!" Jyou shrieked.

"But I wasn't-"

"I'll schedule the make up exam and tell my father when he comes home. That way, it will be the least painful as possible..." Jyou babbled on, pacing around the blankets until he tangled his feet in them and tripped. He landed on his knees and squinted his eyes in pain.

"That's it," Yamato said, standing over him. Jyou was uncomfortably at ankle height. "You saved my life, Jyou. I'm doing the same for you. Come on. Get your shit. We're going to my apartment and you're taking a vacation."

"...a vacation? But I have class!"

"Do you know how many times I've skipped class?" Yamato waved Jyou off and started gathering his own clothes. As he got dressed, Jyou wondered what he was doing. _I am about to go to a friends house and ditch! What in the Hell is wrong with me? If my father finds out about the exam... But he rarely checks up on those unless they are mid-terms, so... what if everything will be okay? _Jyou looked to Yamato. _Do it, Jyou Kido. You wanted freedom. This is your chance. Just think, Gomamon would say live it up. _

"I'm still a little unsure about all this," he admitted as they put their shoes on a few minutes later.

"Well, we are boyfriends now, right?"

"When did you decide that?" Jyou remarked.

"When you said you loved me," Yamato replied. "So, what I was saying was... it's the weekend. Let's treat it like an actual weekend for once in your life."

"Won't your Dad mind the company?"

"Nah. He probably thinks you're a wonderful influence. He'll be all over you to break my bad habits."

"Oh, we could study!" Jyou replied. "I mean, I am a grade higher, but still... I'm sure you could understand it." Then, the boy stopped walking down the steps a moment. "Yamato, have you told your Dad... you know..."

"I-I'll find time," the blonde said, hurrying down the final few steps of the complex.

Jyou looked around. He could see his father's car down the street and grabbed Yamato, rushing them over into a crowd of people, thinking, _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

_I can't believe Jyou is actually going along with this. Maybe he'll lighten up after all. I'll tell Dad... What will I tell him? I mean, Dad probably won't care if I'm gay. Still, I never have boys over. Whatever. We'll have a time. Play some video games, eat pizza. Then... then I can worry about everything else. _

The two didn't take too long to get to the Ishida apartment. Inside, the place was sort of clean, Jyou noted, in comparison to his own home. However, there was a small stack of dishes in the sink and the scent of cigarettes. The kitchen was right to the left of the entrance, overlooking the living room. Straight ahead was Yamato's room. On the other side of the living room was a bathroom and the boy's father's room. On the back wall was a glass door to a balcony. Jyou set his shoes aside in the jumbled mess of slippers and work shoes, then went into the living room to sit down. He noticed an older TV- unlike the one his father had gotten. 60" so you could see all that "medical detail" on the science channel. There was some sort of gaming console on the floor, but it looked ancient.

"I'll order us pizza and tonight I'll cook with whatever's in the fridge."

"Pizza... for breakfast?" Jyou wondered aloud. "Yamato, I hope this isn't your idea of a date."

"I'm not expecting anything, if that's what you mean," the blonde retorted. "Do I come off that way?"

"N-No! I just... You just broke up with Sora, right? Maybe we shouldn't be... doing... this... whatever it is."

Yamato mumbled something akin to "fuck Sora", but Jyou ignored it. He was already picturing how upset his father would be that his son wasn't home the entire weekend- although, he had left a note without Yamato noticing. Then, there was Sora to consider. She was probably reeling with confusion and Yamato hadn't made any efforts to explain himself outside the disaster he described last night. His father was still worrying- which reminded Jyou that he promised to call Mr. Ishida. Lastly, there was Takeru... "How is your little brother? You said you two weren't talking."

"What brought that up?" Yamato asked, dialing the pizza number. It was practically on speed dial for them.

"Weren't you on the way to see him?"

"I just made up something to get out of the apartment," the blonde snorted. "Takeru doesn't want to see me."

"Your his brother. At least call and see how he's doing."

"Jyou. No. Stop," Yamato said, covering the phone. Jyou could hear it ringing. "We are going to relax this weekend come Hell or high water. _Both_ of us."

"Relax? Yamato..."

"Yes? Yeah, I want to order one Supreme and one Veggie pizza-"

"Yamato," Jyou insisted, but the blonde was ignoring him. _You're just going to have to face your problems sooner or later. Am I just another distraction, like Sora? Like your band? _

"They'll be here in thirty minutes," Yamato said, hanging up. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"I need to call your father and let him know everything is fine," Jyou said.

"He's busy at work. He mustn't be too worried if he just up and left, am I right?" Yamato said, sitting down next to Jyou. "Now, let's play some video games."

"But..." Jyou wondered, looking away.

"What is it?" Yamato asked, turning on the Playsation.

"...I've never played a video game."

"Oh, well, I can show you. This game is two-player, so I can help you."

"My father never let me play video games," Jyou said, moving his glasses up.

"Look, X is attack. R1, L1... also known as the shoulder buttons," Yamato explained, clicking the top buttons on the controller to demonstrate, "are for the special attacks when that pink bar is full. Now, there's HP at the top, if you need to heal-"

"HP?"

"Hit points..."

"Oh."

"Heal by standing in the corner," Yamato finished. "Now let's go check out this sea cave area."

"Okay," Jyou answered. "Isn't this depressing? She's going off to raise that penguin egg all by herself."

"...oh, you're not going to like this game much then. Everyone's either insane or stupid."

"Okay," Jyou answered again. "Poor pirate penguin..."

* * *

"I'm home," Hiroaki called. Yamato cursed loudly from his spot on the floor in the living room. Jyou was sitting on the couch, nearly as immersed in the game as the young blonde. "Nice to see you too, Yamato."

"Eh, Dad-" Yamato started but he had barely turned away when he was pulled back in.

"Does he always do this, Mr. Ishida?"

Hiroaki gave the blue haired boy a weird glance. Jyou knew Yamato's father was smart, resourceful and he would tell something was up, surely, if he didn't know already. "Don't call me mister... Makes me sound old."

"S-Sorry, sir," Jyou replied sheepishly.

Hiroaki glanced at the kid and although he knew he was one of the Chosen Children with the Digimon, he didn't really remember this kid. Still, Hiroaki smiled as he set down his keys and coat. His son actually made a friend... or if the father suspected right, something more. He felt proud for a moment because he had been kicking himself for sending Yamato to Natsuko's the night before. When he didn't show up, Hiroaki had been worried sick, angry and fuming, but work distracted him. He knew his son would be fine... even if his somber attitude had been worrying lately. "Yamato... you're not off the hook for skipping out on your mother again."

"Yeah, I figured," he replied.

Jyou blinked in shock at the casuality of the situation. _Is this your father rampaging, Yamato? Because I don't see it._ "Mr... er, Sir?"

"Just call me Hiro, please," Yamato's Dad insisted, pouring leftover coffee from two days ago into a mug.

"Well... Hiro, thank you for having me over."

"Are you leaving?" Hiroaki started. He noticed this comment got his son's undivided attention, too.

"J-Jyou," Yamato started, watching as his boyfriend stood to leave. He reached out and grabbed Jyou's hand, but the older one pulled away.

"I should... really get home. My father will want to know why I missed my exam."

"Want me to give you a lift?" Hiroaki offered, but Jyou declined, gathered his shoes and quickly left. Yamato sat on the floor, staring at the door for a long time as his character died on-screen. Hiroaki watched his son, finally speaking up, "If you didn't love Sora, why didn't you just tell her that in the first place, Yamato?"

"Huh?" the blonde whispered. "N-No, it wasn't like that. She's one of my best friends, Dad... it's just... I see _Mom_ when I'm around her. You know, Takeru does, too... and well, for him, it's different..."

Hiroaki made a mumbled sound to agree, "This kid seems pretty well brought up. A little out of your league, I would say."

Yamato burned red, setting down the controller, "Dad... you're not angry with me?"

"I have no reason to be. Just because you're happy for a change doesn't mean you'll be any less of my son."

"...thank you, Dad. I'm not looking forward to how Mom and her cult will take it."

Hiroaki chuckled. _I don't miss being Catholic, that's for sure._ "Well, she can know when you're ready. Now, speaking of Natsuko."

Yamato cringed. _"You'll call me Natsuko!"_

"-you didn't go speak with your brother, did you? You stayed with that kid?" Yamato nodded. "Well, I'll ask Natsuko if Takeru will come visit this weekend, then. You two need to sort this out, because when I'm gone, all you'll have is one another and you need that."

"Dad... you're not going anywhere anytime soon," Yamato breathed, "Takeru's stubborn, anyway. Mo... She's just as stubborn as he is."

"Leave that to me. You remind your brother of what's important."

"Oh," Yamato said suddenly. "Dad, isn't that convention in Tokyo this weekend?"

"Yes, it is, but your mother doesn't know that," Hiroaki replied. "However, with school having just started, I don't see how he'll be able to come visit living all the way out there across the bay. After all that Digital whatever, you two don't realize how much you've changed. I can't bare to see you lose that over something as trivial as a revelation."

"...Dad..." Yamato whispered, soaking up the wise man's words. "...thanks for being there for me."

"...sure," Hiroaki replied. "Now, go to your room because you're grounded through the weekend."

"Grounded?!"

"You disobeyed me, ran away from home, worried your mother and I sick... this is an easy out, Yamato," Hiroaki warned, shaking a finger at his son. Silly gesture to most, but for Yamato it meant business. He sighed and tucked the two controllers away before heading to his room.

He had forgotten how lonely things were without Jyou around. The last night had seemed like a dream and he hoped as he laid down for sleep that he would never wake. But Yamato did wake. Oh, God, did he wake from the bliss that was Jyou...


End file.
